My Baby
by XxEdwardxIsbellaxX
Summary: Edward is a 5 year old boy and he gets sick. Trisha runs to him as he collapses, finding that he is very ill. Will Ed ever get better, or will he die because of an illness?


_My Baby_

By, Inuyasha1333

Summary: Edward is a 5 year old boy and he gets sick. Trisha runs to him as he collapses, finding that he is very ill. Will Ed ever get better, or will he die because of an illness?

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist...sadly.

Author's Note: This is my first try at a Full Metal Alchemist story so if you like it, please leave a review!

_My Baby_

By, Inuyasha1333

Edward Elric: 5

Alphonse Elric: 4

Alphonse woke up from sleep, sitting up on the bed. He looked over to see his older brother still sleeping on his side of the small bed. Someone then knocked on the door, opening it after, "Boys, time for breakfast." Al smiled when their mother, Trisha Elric, looked over. She asked, "Edwards' not up yet?"

Al shook his head while jumping out of bed, still in his pajamas witch was decorated with little kittens. "Well let's let him rest, your breakfast is on the table when you come down." Trisha said, looking over to Al, he nodded.

Al changed into his other clothes then went to the bed, "I'll be out there brother." He said to the sleeping boy then left out to the kitchen with his mom.

Inuyasha1333

Edward woke up, he didn't feel very well. He looked around, Al was gone, how long was he asleep? He buried himself in the blankets, it was so cold. The small boy crawled out of bed and wrapped his favorite blanket around himself, feeling a little lightheaded.

He walked out into the kitchen with his pajamas still on. Their mother spotted him walking through the door and said, "Good morning Edward, did you sleep well?" He smiled to her and nodded, sitting down next to his younger brother at the table.

She walked over to him and brushed his hair with her fingers asking, "Are you going to do something special today?" Ed looked up at her with tired eyes, "I don't think so." He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and walked to the door to his room, "I'm going to change."

He closed the door and dropped his blanket onto the empty bed beside him then grabbed some clothes. The small blond haired boy changed into his new clothes and then put a small sweatshirt on for warmth.

When he walked back out from his room, he found Al drawing transmutation circle on a piece of paper and their mother was washing the dishes from their earlier meal. She turned around and asked, "Edward, did you still want to eat breakfast?" He looked over and shook his head, he wouldn't say, but if he ate anything, he'd probably throw it back up.

Ed then sat with his little brother on the floor and asked, "What kind of circle are you drawing?" Al looked up and answered, "It's a new circle that I found in this book, I'm not quite sure about it yet." The other boy smiled, Al was learning a lot sense they were able to look in their fathers books. "Edward, Alphonse, I think I see Winry coming down the path." Trisha said, looking out the window.

Ed's head was pounding and he felt as if he could throw up even though he hadn't eaten anything in a while. When he opened the door, he fond Winry just about to ring the door bell, he smiled as she walked in.

"Hi!" She said, waving. The two brothers smiled and said 'hi' as she sat down on the floor. Ed sat down next to her and she laid against his shoulder. "You look tired..." She said as she played with his hair. Ed nodded and laid his head against hers. "Ooooo, Winry and brother, Winry and brother!" Al said as she fell over laughing. The two kids blushed then pulled away from each other, Trisha looked over and laughed.

"Come on, let's go play outside!" Al said as he took Winry's hand and pulled her out the door. "Come on Ed!" Winry yelled, Ed was starting to feel worse. His head started pounding, his breathing started to slow, and his head was spinning.

He stood up, the dizziness getting worse. "Mommy..." he said before he collapsed, "Edward!" Trisha screamed, running to the boy and catching him. Al and Winry came running back into the house to Trisha's loud scream, "What happened!" Their mother was cradling Edward's small body as she gave a panicked look. "Mrs. Elric, what happened?" Winry asked as she walked to the unconscious boy.

"He just collapsed a few seconds ago!" She answered, the boy in her arms not moving. "Brother!" Al screamed as he ran over.

Trisha stood up and took him to bed in her room, lightly placing his limp body on the soft sheets of her bed. She placed her hand on his forehead, it was burning up and his breathing was shallow. She asked, "Al, can you get a washcloth and a bowl of cold water?" He nodded and ran off to get the things his mother asked for.

Winry came to the opposite side of the bed and looked at Ed; tears were falling down her cheeks. She has been crushing on him ever since they met, why wouldn't she be worried about him?

Al then arrived back in the room with the bowl of cold water and a washcloth; he handed it to his mother and then stood beside Winry. Trisha put the washcloth in the water then rang it out, placing it on the ill boy's head. "Mrs. Elric, do you want me to get my mommy and daddy to see what's wrong with him?" The girl asked as she looked up from Ed. Trisha gave a smile and answered, "Could you dear, I don't want Edward to go untreated."

Winry gave one last worried look to Ed, and then ran out to go get her parents. "Mommy, is brother going to be alright?" Al asked as he gave a worried look, she gave a sad look and said, "I hope so."

When Winry came back, her parents were behind her with the supplies that they needed. "Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell, I'm so sorry to bring over but, Edward is sick. He collapsed just 10 minutes ago, he has a fever." Trisha explained. Mr. Rockbell walked over to the small boy's bed as Mrs. Rockbell walked up to Trisha, "Don't worry Mrs. Elric, we'll see what's wrong with him."

She walked over next to her husband and examined Ed's body, he was shaking terribly. "Mommy..." he rasped, still unconscious, Trisha cried. Mr. Rockbell put a thermometer in the boy's mouth then checked his pulse, it was steady. When it was time, he took the thermometer out of his mouth and it read, 102, "Oh dear..." Mrs. Rockbell gasped when she saw the readings.

"What's wrong?" The panicked mother asked, "Edward's temperature is 102, his normal temperature should be 98.6. If it rises any higher then he will need to be treated right away." Mr. Rockbell answered. He pulled out some medicines then gave them to her, "Make sure he takes these twice a day, if his temperature rises then he needs to be treated right away." Trisha nodded, "Thank you." They left and Trisha walked over to her ill son, brushing the hairs from his face, "Get well soon my little baby."

Inuyasha1333

Al ran into his mother's room were a sick Ed lay, "Has he woke up yet?" Trisha shook her head. Winry had gone home crying, a little while back, waiting desperately for Ed to wake up.

Finally, Ed opened his eyes to only golden slits. "Mommy?" he asked with a hoarse voice, "I'm here." She answered, holding his hand. "I don't feel good..." he said as he balled up, holding onto her hand as if he were going to die. "I know." She said as she picked his fragile body, rocking it from side to side. "What's wrong with me?"

Trisha gave a sad look and answered, "You have a fever, Edward. Do you feel pain?" Ed looked up at her and nodded and said, "I hurt all over, my throat hurts, it's cold, and I don't want you to leave me..." He cuddled up toward her and closed his eyes. She smiled, "I will never leave you." (A/N: Mushy! . )

Al smiled, shifting positions on his chair. Trisha then placed Ed's body back onto the now damp bed; Ed's fever was so high, that sweat coming from his body dampened the bed sheets and his clothes. "Al, you watch him and I'll make dinner, if anything happens, come and tell me," she instructed, he nodded. When she left Al looked at his older brother, his shaking form balling up, "You'll be alright brother, won't you?" he asked himself nervously. Trisha came walking back into the room with a glass of water, she gently shook Ed awake, "Edward, you have to take your medicine." The feverish boy opened his eyes and looked at his mother with glazed eyes, "Can you sit up honey?" Trisha asked, he nodded and sat up. She handed him the pills and water, he took the pills and drank almost all the water, handing it back to his mother.

He laid back down and buried himself under the blankets, watching as his mother smiled and left the room. He turned towards Al and he gave a smiled, still coated with worry.

Inuyasha1333

When it was time for bed, Trisha and Al came into the room where the ill boy lay to say goodnight. "Goodnight Edward, I love you." Trisha said, kissing his forehead. Al walked up and said, "Goodnight brother, I hope you feel better tomorrow." Ed smiled to both of them, happy that they cared for him, he then gave a sad face, "Mommy, I thought you said you wouldn't leave me," she leaned down and asked, "Did you want me to sleep with you?" He nodded and Al asked, "Can I?" He nodded again.

They all cuddled up together in the one small bed and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Trisha was the first to wake up, she looked over to Ed. He looked as if he was having a nightmare because he had a pained face, he then started thrashing. She gave a worried look and picked him up, cradling his shaking frame in her arms, "Shh, it's alright." He then stopped moving, now sleeping peacefully. Al woke up and asked while rubbing his eyes, "Is brother alright?" Their mother looked over as if she were startled and nodded, smiling. She laid the boy in her arms gently on the bed and stood up, fixing her hair. She grabbed the thermometer that was lying on the dresser and pushed it into Ed's mouth. "I'm going to go change, make sure he doesn't spit it out." She said to the small boy sitting on the bed next to his ill brother, he nodded.

She left and Al looked at his older brother, hoping that he gets better soon. Trisha came into the room and took the thermometer from Ed's mouth, it read 100. She gave a sigh of relive, he was getting better, "What does it say?" Al asked, she answered, "100, that means he's getting better." The smaller boy gave a happy face and looked at his brother, glad that he was getting better.

Ed opened his eyes, looking up at his mother. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then rubbed his head. Trisha leaned down and asked, "Good morning honey, are you feeling any better?" He looked at her with his golden eyes and said, "I feel a lot better." She stood up then Ed carefully and slowly stood up on the bed, hugging his mother; she smiled and hugged him back. She helped the small boy onto the bed and said, "You still need rest, you stay in bed and I'll bring you some food," he smiled.

Al got out of bed and said, "I'll be right back." Trisha smiled to the boy in bed then walked out to make breakfast. When the younger brother came back into the room, he had changed into his regular clothes and had something in his hand. He came and sat on the bed next to his older brother and handed him something, it was a get well card. The older boy's face lit up as he looked at the handmade card, when he opened it, it read:

_Get well soon brother, it's not fun when you're in bed all the time because then I can't play with you. _

_I love you_

_Al_

Ed smiled and hugged his younger brother, "Arigato, Al!" The younger boy hugged him back and smiled, "Do itashi mashite brother!"

Later, after they had eaten, Trisha put the thermometer in Ed's mouth again, hoping that he was getting better. When it was time, she took it out and it read: 99. She smiled, "You're all better!" Ed smiled and asked, "Can I go play outside with Al?" She gave a face, "Well, take it easy then, you've just recovered." They nodded then ran outside. She smiled then finished up washing the dishes, after deciding to go and watch her boys play. She grabbed a blanket and walked outside, spreading it out on the dirt covered ground. She sat down and watched as Ed and Al ran to her. Ed sat down next to her and Al, on the other side; she smiled and asked, "You're alright right?" Ed hugged her and said, "Of course mommy, you took care of me so I'm all better."

She picked him up and let him sit in her lap, brushing through his hair. Three cats ran onto the blanket and one hopped onto Al's lap, and another jumped on Ed's. The other sat on the blanket and watched the family. Winry came running down the path and hugged Ed, glad that he was better.

Ed was better and the family was together and well again.

The End! .

Inuyasha1333

Author's Note: Sorry, the ending was sorta rushed; I don't think that is story is any good. If you like it leave a review, go easy on me, this is my first Full Metal Alchemist story!

Arigato- Thank you

Do itashi mashite- you're welcome


End file.
